High speed On-Package I/O (OPIO) links are used extensively in server/client/high performance computing (HPC) packages and multi-chip packages (MCPs). Their most basic configurations consists of many transmission lines (e.g., microstrip or striplines) that are routed close to each other and transfer data between different chips on the package or from a silicon die on the package to the main board. Ideally, the transmission lines are routed as close to each other as possible in order to maximize the routing density and reduce the package form factor and cost. However, routing the transmission lines too close to each other may result in high signal coupling (i.e., cross-talk) between the lines. Accordingly, the minimum spacing between the lines is limited and it is common to route the lines farther apart than is otherwise possible given the current patterning processes in order to reduce the cross talk and reduce the signal processing requirements on the die side. This results in either larger package size or larger number of layers in the package, which in turn increases the package cost and/or Z-height (i.e., thickness).